The Pocky Game
by Alise In Fantasy
Summary: America wants to play a game, but England doesn't have time. Let's see what goes on up until they finally play. Oneshot. Fem!AmericaxEngland


**Hello! As my readers should know this is my oneshot for the lucky 50th reviewer~ Dedicated to Kooky Kit~ Now let's get started on the story!**

* * *

These two people, they loved to play games. Now that they were dating...let's just say I don't want to say. How about they did some inappropriate stuff I will not mention...

Ahem.

Continuing. I will tell you about this one time.

Now where shall I start...

* * *

"Hey eyebrows!" a girl yelled out to a boy in the distance. "I got another game we can tryout!"

She ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Oi, America. I told you to not call me that anymore!"

She giggled and let go of him.

"Sorry England~~"

He just sighed and scratched his head. "What were talking about? A game?"

She perked up even more if that was possible. "Japan taught me!" She held up a box of pocky and smiled brightly. "It's called the pocky game!"

His face bloomed into a large bright red blush. "W-Wha-T-Tha-That game?"

"Oh!" Her face lit up in excitement. "So you've heard of it!"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"So you wanna play or what?!"

"NO!"

* * *

A week passed with poor ole England being well annoyed. He couldn't get any work done, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get America away from him. Calling her boss. Nope. Took her away and she just came right back, after destroying Air Force 1 and 2. Called some friends of hers like Canada, pfft, couldn't even see the poor lad. Even tried Germany, didn't work. She really wants to play that pocky game.

"Come on England! Just one game!"

He sat at his desk as America was once again bothering him with that damned pocky box.

"America I'm trying to work here, how about you work too? You've been in England for over a week now."

"But~~~ I wanna play this game with you first!"

England was at his boiling point. He didn't want to do this, but if it meant he got work done.

"America! Please, just go." He took a deep breathe and let out in a large sigh. "I'll play the game with you once I catch up on my work."

Her eyes lit up as she clutched the box tightly.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"One hundred percent?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"You won't avoid me once you finish, right?"

"Yes I won't avoid you, now please leave. The faster you do, the faster I get work done and we can play."

She jumped over the desk into England, pushing down the chair along with the pair.

"America!"

"England!"

"Get off of me you git!"

* * *

Silence filled the small office in which England sat in.

The door creaked open and a small blonde head appeared.

"Are you done now England?"

England's eye twitched as he looked up from his papers.

"Like I said five minutes ago America. I am not finished and never will be if you keep interrupting me like this."

"Alright dude, I'll bring you some tea then."

The door closed with a click as England let out a large sigh.

"At least I'm getting tea out of this. Though I'd prefer I don't have to play that stupid game after this," he mumbled to no one in particular. "She better make some Earl Grey. But back to my work."

He opened a letter that was addressed to him from his brother Scotland.

_"Hey there England! How's my younger lad doin? How's that girlfriend you somehow managed to get as your older brother is still single? I left you a few things for you and her. If you know what I mean. ;)  
__  
Either way can I trust you to sort some stuff out. Some papers will be sent to you since I am going on a small vacation with Wales and Ire. Sorry you can't go, cause you have to take care of that girlyfriend you got. Can't leave a young lady like her all alone. Oh by the way, I hope you can also sort out the stuff for Wales and Ire as well. Thanks I knew I could count on my younger lad! :)_

_See you soon! I'm heading to Sweden to meet up with everyone else. Man that dude is scary as hell!_

_P.S. Don't curse us while we are out. Have fun with those presents I sent you. ;)"_

England looked at the letter in confusion. Presents? He set the letter down and opened the envelope, revealing multiple condoms along with a note.

_"Didn't know what you guys liked, so I got you guys some variety! Love ya England! See you later young lad! Have fun! ;)"_

"Like hell!" He slammed the letter back into the envelope and hid it in a drawer. "How could Scot do this to me!?"

He looked and saw America standing at the doorway with a tray with steaming tea.

"What's up?"

"Scot just pushed a load of work onto me. I probably won't be finished for days..."

"Eh?! That means we can't play our game..."

"Sorry America, but you have to leave me alone. Can you bring me my meals at least? It can help me work if you do."

"Sure! Anything if it gets you working!"

She quickly set the tray down in front of him and ran off.

"Well that got rid of her. Hm?" He spotted a letter from Wales and picked it up. The least he can expect from Wales is that he was actually calm unlike Scotland.

_"Hey England. Sorry about Scotland if you already read his letter. We are not going on vacation as he called it. We were called to a meeting in Sweden._

_Continuing we will be back within a fort night. I just hope Scot and Ire don't start drinking then we have a problem. If they do, we will probably be back within the week.  
__  
Love ya laddy._

_P.S. Still haven't fixed that hair haven'tcha ya."_

"That makes everything better Wales...and you better keep them from drinking!" England yelled at the piece of paper.

Sighing he put the letter in the same drawer as he put Scotland's letter in.

Next he picked up Ireland's letter. Just a bit afraid of what was coming.

All there was a small note. Great waste of postage Ireland, he thought.

_"Have fun with the paperwork. We actually don't have to go to Sweden, just wanted to get out of the house, ya know. Hope you live. Don't curse us."_

"Curse you Ireland..."

* * *

About three days past and a delivery man came on the second, with a very large package of papers for England.

_"Love ya!"_

A note attached to the package said.

Now America was getting bored. She wanted to play that pocky game with England because nothing had been happening between them the past month. He was so busy with work that nothing happened. And when she finally caught him with no work, he rejected the game proposal. Which has never happened. So she was very determined to get him to play the game with her. But here she was sitting in the sun room looking out while munching on the pocky she got from Japan. The chocolate melted and formed back so it was pretty weird looking. She was going to buy more of the snack anyways.

"England hurry up, I'm bored!" she yelled out.

She crossed her legs and pouted.

"Why was work so important? I don't have any work. That's my boss's job. Why else would be president? He takes half while I take the other half. That's how it was supposed to work. Why does England have so much work though?"

She leaned on the glass of window watching the clouds float by.

She glanced at the clock, noting it was almost England's tea time. Sighing, she got up and picked up her garbage.

Walking to the office she carefully carried the tea with the sugar and cream as well. She opened the door and walked in.

England was sleeping on his desk, drooling.

America giggled and set the tray down and she walked over to his side.

"He's so cute while sleeping."

She gently shook him as he groaned.

"England wake up. England~~"

"What? America?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah you did. Well I'll leave you now to work. Are you almost finished?"

"Just about a few hours worth left," he said looking at his desk.

"Alright! Finally! I'm gonna head out for a bit," she cheerfully said, skipping off.

"What's up with her?" England asked out loud. "Whatever, I'm almost done now."

He set to work as the sun was still high in the sky.

* * *

"Finally! I am bloody done with this work!" England yelled out.

America poked her head in with a smile and a new pocky box in her hand. "You're done!?"

"Yes, but can you wait till tomorrow for us to play that game, I just need some sleep tonight," he proposed as he rubbed his eyes.

She pouted, but nodded. "Want me to run a bath?"

"No that's fine, I'll take a shower in the morning tomorrow. G'night America," he said walking out, patting her shoulder as he walked past.

At least he's done now, America thought cheerfully. She put on a smile and ran to the bedroom to sleep as well.

England was dead once he hit his pillow while America took her time to fall asleep as she watched England sleep peacefully.

"I hope we can have some fun tomorrow~" she whispered as she fell asleep.

The morning came and America was up making breakfast so that England doesn't kill them before she could even get him to play.

"Good morning," England said as he walked in. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes! Canada taught me, they're pretty good! And remember that we are playing the game as you promised."

"Ah yes. Let's play after breakfast then."

"Sure~!" she chirped as she slapped the last pancake onto the plate. She brought the plate to the table as England drank his tea. "Here. Put syrup on it if you want to as well."

"Thank you." England stabbed one and set it on his plate as America sat down across from him.

America ate happily as she knew something was going to finally happen after a month long of a break. Hopefully he was in the mood. He probably was.

They both sat on the couch, facing each other as America held the pocky stick to her mouth.

"You know what to do right?"

"Yeah," England said a bit embarrassed.

"Good! Just to recap, the first person to let go loses and when we meet at the middle we gotta fight for the last piece!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't remember the 'fighting' part!"

"Really, that' what Japan told me. Whatever, let's just play it like that!"

She set one part of the stick into her mouth as she held out by her teeth to England.

England hesitantly took hold of the other side as his face became incredibly red.

"We are back from Sweden!"

England bit down on the stick angrily, destroying America's hopes and dreams. Okay maybe not that dramatic, but still.

"Scotland! Shut your mouth!" he yelled at the man with red hair at the doorway while America sulked.

"Hey there laddy! Hope you finished your work! Well ours as well!" He gave England a cheeky smile.

"We're back."

"Hey, hair ball."

* * *

America sulked in a corner as Great Britain talked about their international affairs. Well kind of...

"You gits! How could you leave me with all this work!?"

"It was Scot's idea," Wales and Ireland accused him.

"What?! You two went with me! You are also to blame. Geez," Scotland pouted.

"I'll just blame all three of you then."

England cracked knuckles as he rose over his elder brothers with a dark aura around him.

Needless to say they were out of the house after supper.

"God, they are annoying."

England walked out of the kitchen while America was still sitting on the couch.

"England."

"Hm? America?"

"We didn't finish our game."

"O-Oh that's right..."

"Get over here."

America put a pocky stick in her mouth as she motioned England to come over.

England walked over with a blush creeping up onto his face.

He sat down and took the other part of the stick into his mouth.

Little by little, the distance was closing, until their lips touched.

* * *

England woke up in bed with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. America was snuggled up to him still sleeping. England couldn't get out of her death grip so he just laid there waiting for her to wake up, stroking her hair in pure boredom.

"Mm."

America slowly blinked her eyes open adjusting to the lighting in the room. Once she noticed England right there she smiled brightly. England couldn't help, but give her a gentle smile as well.

"Good morning love."

"G'morning."

"Want me to make breakfast?"

"That's fine, let's skip it today, I just wanna stay where I am right now."

She hugged him tighter and snuggled into his chest.

"Alright," he chuckled. He gently stroked her hair as he looked out the window into the backyard.

He was enjoying himself considerably, until he realized, they were still stark naked.

It was about a week later that America came running downstairs with some big news.

"England, England!"

England was sitting in the kitchen drinking his tea as he watched America jump around at the kitchen doorway.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

He really should have used those condoms Scotland gave him.

* * *

**Ahhh this is sooooooooo late! OTL OTL OTL I'm soo sorry! OTL OTL OTL  
****High schools are a pain in the butt. Blame that. Sigh.  
Anyways, I had a ton of fun writing this. I hope it was funny. I think it was funny. Continuing, I hope this up to the standards of Kooky Kit who I had written this for since she was my 50th reviewer for Luce del Sole. Onwards, my 75th reviewer for Luce del Sole will also get a oneshot. I hope you guys liked this. Thank you and until next time!**


End file.
